


The Perfect Gift

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: Choosing the perfect gift for the one who can buy whatever they want is difficult. Sometimes, one needs to look a little deeper.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Drabble with Hermione trying to find the right gift to give Draco  
> This fic is written as a gift for SeaKays as part of the Dramione Valenting Exchange fest.  
> I own nothing.

Hermione was looking through the window at the display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. The newest racing broom was front and center, to draw the eyes of the quidditch mad. Hermione scoffed. “This just isn’t right. I am going to have to find something else for Draco.” Valentine’s Day is just around the corner and Hermione had been looking for the perfect gift for Draco. They have been dating for several months, ever since they had quite literally run into each other while stopping for coffee one morning. This is their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Hermione had planned to get him a special gift and cook him a nice dinner. “Well, that had been a great idea. If only I could find him something that is really special. Everything I have found is just so generic. He has been so good to me, he deserves something unique. Something he wouldn’t buy for himself.” 

Turning away from the window, Hermione strolled down the alley. Glancing around, Hermione noticed a woman at the mouth of the alley. The woman had an air of mystery about her. She was dressed in blue robes with her blonde hair in ringlets around her face. Hermione felt a quiver move through her when she made eye contact with the lady in blue. Seemingly of their own accord, her feet carried her toward the woman. As she drew near to her the blonde woman beckoned her to follow her. She followed the lady into a part of the alley Hermione had never been before. The lady stopped in front of a small unobtrusive shop. She opened the door and led Hermione inside. 

“Welcome to Moste Obscure Gifts and Treasures. Within these walls, you will find what you seek.”

Hermione was thrilled, if a little unnerved. Following strange people around is not something she is prone to do. There was something unusual but trustworthy about the lady in blue.

Looking around the shop, Hermione saw many items for sale. Books lined the shelves, trinkets collected dust on every available surface. Hopeful, she smiled. “Maybe I will find the perfect gift here. Surely this store will have something that something that he would find anywhere.” Walking through the shop, Hermione found many first editions of hard to find books and many pieces of beautiful jewelry, including a set of emerald cuff links in the shape of snakes. After looking for almost an hour, Hermione found it. Nestled in a forgotten corner, Hermione found an old photograph album. Her arm tingled when she picked it up. The album was bound in leather, darkened with age. The name of Malfoi was written on the front in goblin silver. 

Hermione smiled, “I found it.”

“If there is one thing that Draco is passionate about, besides us, it is family history.”


End file.
